The Journey Begins anew by divinedragonslayer
by divinedragonslayer
Summary: 5 years after The Legend of Dragoon ends Dart & Freinds must fight the ultimate evil. Don't read if you don't like alternate portrals of god or the afterlife. chapters 2 through 7 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon or any of the Ideas in It

Prolouge

Dart cries out "Divine Dragon Cannon!" and shoots a super strong beam of energy at Melbu Frahma. "How is this Possible I am a God!" Rose lands next to the normal Zieg "Rose will you help me one last time." Rose replies "Of course." The dragoons flee from the center of the moon. Dart stops to pick up Shana and sees a red and dark blue flash as he starts to fly he yells "father Rose!" he sees them flying at the remains of melbu dragon buster in hand.

Rose replies "We don't exist in this time good bye it was nice to meet you." Zieg replies " Go and take hold of your future with Shana my son." The Red Eye Dragoon and the Dark Dragoon impale him and tap into the fullest powers of their dragoon spirits blow away themselves and melbu's life away.

The dragoons escape just in time to see the Moon That Never Sets and the Divine Tree blow up. Dart yells "Father, Rose."

Authors Note: This is my first chapter Please R&R more gruesome stuff ahead thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

Here it is the long awaited second chapter to my fanfic.

Disclaimer I don't own legend of dragoon. I only own the characters I made up, and this story other than the lod back story

Ahhhhh! Dart wakes up he looks around his room the divine dragon, red eye dragon, and the thunder dragoon spirits glow dimly in the dark room. He gets up and walks over to the window. He thinks about the last five years since his journey ended. Haschel has died and dart's son Leon had inherited the dark dragoon spirit. Shana and Miranda were living in deningrad with queen Theresa were Shana was made princess. Dart was made mayor of seles. Albert was assassinated and his daughter became the Queen of serdio and the jade dragoon, as well as an accomplished spear weilder. Kongol is living in rouge with Leon, and was second headmaster of the rouge school. Meru is living in Donau as a stripper/bouncer.

Serdio was at war with the omega faction (a group of rebels that detest the use of dead dragons used for making useful technology and they try to get the winglie empire back to the state of it before the dragon campaign.) not surprisingly the group is made up of mostly militant winglies and brainwashed humans and gigantos. Serdios' army was being spread thin and the beasts were starting to become a menace. And new species were appearing all over the place.

Well that takes care of the second chapter R&R more to come see ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

Here's 3rd chapter

I don't own lod just characters I made up

Dart goes back to bed then in the morning dart gets up and gets dressed and takes all three dragoon spirits and his sword and went into the woods to train then he sees a flash and then a blast exploded behind him. He looks up and sees a winglie take off and fly away. Wasting no time dart transforms into his divine dragoon form and takes off after her. He eventually catches up with her over the Limestone Cave. "hey why did you attack me Bitch." She turns around and lobs three energy blasts at dart. He doges all three attacks then flies up and slashes at her. She blocks it with her spear and delivers a flurry of thrusts dart dodges and parries almost every blow and gets hurt on his side. "My sister is dead because of you Bastard." "What" "My sister had your son." "What Lucinda was your sister." Dart replies "Yes and you caused her to die you bastard." She answers back angrily and she attacks even fiercer than before. Then when she saw that Dart was not backing away she threw an energy ball in the air that exploded in a brilliant flash that blinded dart long enough for here to get away why Dart was disoriented. I'll get you back I swear it Dart. Dart lands in the middle of the prarie. Where he camped out that night and he killed an assassin cock for dinner. Then he started to think about the past.

This is as good a place as any to stop. R&R Flamers will be devoured by the super virage ha ha ha


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve years ago

Dart was journeying to find the black monster. And he stopped at this little town for supplies and found something else. The town was in between Neet and Furni it was a quiet little hamlet that no trouble ever fell on Everyone knew everyone else. when dart came in he went and got a room at the inn and got supplies. He came just in time he was told for the towns All Hallows Eve party and they asked him to stay and celebrate. At the party he was sitting by the fire enjoying the festivities when he saw her over by the musicians dancing. He took in everything about her. Her long flowing silver hair, her beautiful curves, her tight ass, large breasts, pretty garnet eyes that looked like fire when the sun hit them, her fair skin, he saw the way clothes fit her. he went to talk to her and she not only looked good but she was also smart as hell too. Dart was shocked to see how smart she was. Dart was amazed by how sweet her voice was and her smell was that of honeysuckle. Then someone walked up to him led him away from her and said that she was the leader of the village as well as a school teacher was why she was so smart. He says to Dart "you might as well not even bother trying to pick her up because she wasn't into guys like you. And that you should just leave her alone and be on your way." Dart ignored him and went back to talk her and asked "what's your name, mine's dart." "Heh heh my name's Lucinda." Dart says to her "would you like to go for a walk." Lucinda replies "sure." They walk into the Evergreen forest and walk to the middle of the forest. They talked about everything all the time laughing. Then under the moon that never set they kissed for the first time then they went to the room Dart had rented once inside the started making out. Then Lucinda undid Darts belt and pants and started massaging Darts penis while Dart undid her dress and started groping her breasts he then moves his way down and starts licking, and massaging them and sucking on her nipples.. he starts licking in a circular motion to the center she starts moaning in short little bursts while he's doing that she starts giving him a hand job in a slow up and down motion. Dart then picks Lucinda up and carries her to the bed were he lays her down and starts working his way down to her groin there he starts rubbing her clit and goes into finger her and she lets out a big moan. Then he lowered his head in between her legs and starts licking her petals up and down while fingering her she starts moaning and groaning then he turns his tongue sideways the sudden tongue movement almost pushed her to the limit. He suddenly stops she lets out a disappointed moan he then sticks his penis in her vagina, and starts thrusting in and out slow at first then he began to pick up speed she begins to moan louder and longer than before. They were going at it for several hours then finally they both orgasm at the same time. but Lucinda was not finished just yet while Dart was laying down beside her she sat up leaned over and began sucking his dick for about thirty minutes finally he blew his load and it came in her mouth and she swallowed it all surprising Dart ,most of the girls that gave him head before gagged and spit it out. Then they spent the rest of the night sleeping next to each other then in the morning they woke up, and spent the entire day together, and by the third morning Dart had to get going that's when their big conversation happened "Dart I need to talk to you its very important ok." Lucinda tells Dart "ok" dart replies "In private please" "ok" "So what's so important that we have to speak in private." "I have to tell you that I love you with all my heart and I need to tell you that I'm pregnant." "What did you say Lucinda." "I said that I'm pregnant Dart and it's your child." "How can you be so sure." 'Because I haven't slept with anyone other than you. but don't worry I don't hold you responsible and will raise our child by myself. I just ask for a picture of you so I can show it to him or her ok." "Sure Lucinda." "I have to go back on my journey but I be back soon and we can see each other again I promise." He left that day after his picture was painted and he said his good-byes to the people in the village and thanking them for their hospitality. He left and continued on his journey the two years later he came back to see Lucinda. He found out that she had moved away to Neets ruins when he went there to see her he found out that she had died after giving birth to their son. A healthy baby boy who Lucinda named Leon who was adopted by a couple in Rouge. Giving up he went back home when he found out that Serdio was at war with Sandora.

Well that's the end of this chapter more on the way R&R flamers beware if you flame you'll be sorry! LOL Super Virages are hard to keep fed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter Stage Right Rose**

I don't own lod and like everyone else that likes this game if I did there would be a sequal out already. I only own characters that I created.

That night Dart had a strange dream. "Dart help me please." "Huh wha! Who said that" Dart answers back then he sees a blinding light, then when it clears he sees an old face. "Rose is that you." Dart asks "yes I need your help." She replies "I need you to revive me, zeig, and Lloyd." "I'll do it When, were, and how." "First get all the dragoons, and fly to Ulara, and get the winglies there to follow you to were the Divine Tree used to be. There you'll all go into dragoon mode and you'll all cast a powerful spell that Charle knows. You and the winglies will lend your power to help cast it. Ok got it." "Sure but were two dragoons short of all eight." "That's ok, your divine dragoon spirit can compensate for the two missing dragoons." "ok is there a time frame for all this." "yes it has to be done before two weeks from five days ago." "What but that's only nine days what have you been doing all this time." "getting Kongol, Meru, Reis, Miranda, Leon, and finally you to get your ass over to Ulara to do this thing." Dart was shocked it wasn't often you heard rose swear, but when she did it surprised you easily. "ok I'm going."

The next day he flew to Ulara there he met up with his old friends and his estranged son, Leon "Hi dad how have you been." "Alright son and you." Never better." Then Leon saw her, Reis, "Who's that." Dart asks him "Who Reis that's King Albert's daughter and the Queen of Serdio." "oh." Leon replies all that day he kept staring at her. her Beautiful hazel brown eyes, medium length golden blonde hair, legs that went on for miles it seemed like, her shapely curves, her tight ass, perfectly round breasts, her voice and her beautiful smell. All the while she was noticing him. His long black hair, strange but in her words awesome eyes whirlpool pupils one blue the other emerald green. Clean shaven face, a body that looks like it was chiseled out of stone his black pants and white shirt and black trench coat. His dark demeanor, she thought that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. They both couldn't help but be infatuated by each other. They spent the entire day together talking and laughing. Then she asked "Would you like to spar together." "Sure but just so you know I'm not a push over and I won't hold back got it." Leon answers they then leap back draw their weapons Reis pulled out a spear and began twirling it around her. Leon pulls out a homemade sword. Reis noticed that it was just a short sword length piece of metal that was shaped like a katana, and probably just as sharp with no sword guard with simple cloth wrapped around the handle. "What's with that cheap looking sword Leon." Reis asks Leon "Don't see the need for fancy looking weapons when homemade work just as well." He replies just then Dart and the others walk by and see them getting ready to spar when Meru tells Dart "Dart fifty gold says that Reis beats Leon in fifteen minutes what do ya say eh." Miranda and Dart reply "Make it five hundred gold Meru and Leon will win too." "They start." Kongol says

Reis lunges forward "Harpoon" she yells Leon dodges the thrust and parried the secondary slash. Leon rushes forward so fast that Reis was barely able to defend against his attack "burning rush" and Leon starts attacking like a ferocious beast on the rampage he then leaps back to catch his breath seeing this Reis runs in "blossom typhoon" she yells then goes in and thrusts, spin kicks, slashes left right spin slashes pole vaults with her spear into a flying kick then leaps high in the air and plummets down then she starts spinning her spear in front of Leon and then a tornado blows in front of Leon. Leon was barely able to dodge her attacks he got blown away by the tornado. "heh" Reis said "guess that your aren't that strong it seems." Meru was about to say pay up Miranda and Dart but then she heard a rumbling sound then and explosion. Then when the smoke cleared they saw Leon standing up sword in hand. Then they barely saw it he rushed at her with such blinding speed that Meru was only able to see it coming he rushed at her then slashed then disappeared then two of him one from each side of Reis then slashed disappeared then three of him surounded her slashed at her that launched her up in the air then he came from below her then slashes at her up about five times then slashed at her from side to side knocking her that direction he then knocks her in the middle of the air then he yells "I'll teach you to call me weak." He starts slashing at her from all directions while launching her in the air even higher up he then appears above her and hits her with the back of his sword sending her downward then he yells "EXPLOSIVE DESENCT" launching balls and explosive energy balls all around her and they all exploded around her increasing her desenct speed she hits the ground so hard that she was knocked back in to the air about two feet he then fell down and pierced her stomach and knocked her back into the ground. He then quickly used a healing fog on her. She then woke up and struggled to get back up she then said "Alright you win." Then Dart and Miranda turned to Meru and said "Hey Meru you owe us each five hundred gold." "Oh all right." Meru pays them Both just then "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" they look just in time to see Reis pass out and Leon catching her and rushing her to the hospital.

Well that's the end of this chapter the attack Leon used I made by combining Lloyds sword combo from the tournament and when you fight him in the third disk and from Grandia 2 and 3 Please R&R remember what happens to flamers got it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Rose Part I**

I don't own lod just characters I made up

Here's the 6th chapter

Two Days Later

Ulara's Lady of Sarrow Hospital

Reis was knocked out while sparing with Leon. Dart was chewing out Leon the day after the incident. "How can you be so reckless you almost killed her." Dart yells at Leon. "Yah well she didn't I made sure I healed her after the attack all right and I was holding back alright so lay off." Leon replies. Leon storms off down the hall thinking who was his father to judge him. he didn't know what he had to go through growing up kids picking on him because he was different. Leon spent the rest of the day in Reis's room by her bed side. Praying for her to wake up. Please he told her he was sorry for using that attack. The doctor told him her injuries were severe but that they weren't serious. But everyone still blamed him for it which might be true but he still didn't like. That's when Leon remembered a spell he heard a long time ago. He stood up and let his wings out and floated up about two inches off the floor. And he started gathering energy to cast a spell. Meru walks in on them and sees that Leon is a winglie. Full-Restore Leon said and a Reis was surrounded by a green light and energy was going into her. Leon lands hides his wings again and he hears a gasp he turns around and sees Meru. She starts to go but he tells her "Don't go." "you're your you're a winglie ain't yah?" Meru asks him. "Yes I am well a half winglie anyway." "But why isn't your hair silver and your eyes red?" Meru asks him. "I found out a few years ago that I can change minor parts of my appearance. But please don't tell anyone expecially Dart I don't want him to know my mother was a winglie." He tells her "ok." She leaves and goes to find Dart. "Hey Dart I've got to tell you something." She Yells. Dart answers "What is it Meru?" "Uggh Ugh Ugh it's about Leon he's a half winglie Dart." She tells him after catching her breath. "I know Meru I found out a couple of days ago I'm just not going to tell him that I know. That's something I want him to tell me when he's ready." Dart tells Meru in a whisper tone. "ok." Meanwhile back in the hospital room Leon was resting his eyes when Reis finally woke up and saw the nurse beside her and she asked her "How long has he been there." "He's been there almost ever since he brought you in her. I think he really cares for you but that's just my opinion." The nurse left and a little bit later Leon woke up and said "Hey sorry for hurting you so bad you ok." "yeah I'm fine and I know you were holding back too." "Wha! How did you know." "Oh please if you weren't holding back I wouldn't even be laying here right now." "alright." Reis checked out later that day then her and Leon walked all around Ulara. Although dart and the other dragoons had their eye on Leon just in case he tried to use that move again. The next day they all flew to the Forbidden Land were the Divine Tree used to be. Today though all that's there were what was left from the tree. They go and look around the place "Creepy." Reis says looking around seeing the roots from the Divine Tree and the corpses of Virages. "Are you scared Reis." Leon asks her. "Yeah I've never seen a Virage before dead or otherwise." She answers. They finally found three egg shaped stones one red, one dark blue, and the other gray. The wingles gather around it in the air and on the ground. The dragoons transform and fly into the air then they all start channeling energy to Charle who starts chanting a very powerful incantation. "Fu So Ya Ni Chi Ha Na Shi Go To Su Ka Ah Ta Ha Ga So Ta!" there's a blinding light and the next thing that they saw was the eggs beginning to crack "crack crack crack" then the shells shatter and lying there were three naked bodies lying on the ground covered in a gel like substance, like the white part of an egg. Slowly Rose, Zeig, and Lloyd all woke and covered themselves up as best as they could. Charle walks up to them and gives them towels to dry off and to cover themselves up. then out of nowhere they were ambushed by about ten complete body Virages. Dart yells to Charle to take Rose, Zeig, and Lloyd and the other winglies to escape that's when Zeig finally says to dart "Dart give me mine and Rose's dragoon spirits now." Dart tosses Zeig the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit and Rose the Thunder Dragoon Spirit. "Dart this isn't my dragoon spirit where's mine at." "My son has it he's the new Dragoon of the Dark Dragon." Just then the Thunder Dragon Spirit starts to shine in Roses hand.

That's the end of this chapter. Decided to leave you cliffhanging Ha ha ha ha ha R&R remembers what happens to Flamers


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Rose Part II**

I don't own lod just the characters and the story that I'm making up here so if you want to use them just ask me for permission.

A blinding magenta light starts shining the next second Rose and Zeig were in the air as fully clothed dragoons and Lloyd was on the ground charging energy blasts up and firing them at the Virages. "Flame Shot" Zeig yells throwing a large fireball at the head of a Virage that was close to bitch slapping Dart. "Wind Blaster" Reis yells sending a bird of wind at three Virages that were surrounding Leon. "Need any help Leon." Reis asks him. "Oh shut up geez." Leon looks around and sees that they are losing "God Damn it to hell Demon's Gate." A gate to hell opens up splitting Leon in two and he sucks up all of the Virages and sent them to a one way ticket straight to hell. The gate closes and goes into the ground Leon reappeared. they flew back to Ulara Dart and Rose flew with Zeig in the front. Meru, Miranda, Kongol and Lloyd all flew in the middle. And Reis and Leon flew in the back. They were trailing along for a reason they were talking and joking around. "So do you want to go out to dinner or something Reis." "Sure" Reis answers back. They finally get back to Ulara. Once there Rose, Zeig, and Lloyd went to the clothes store and bought themselves clothes like they wore during their last journey and they bought their weapons. Rose bought a rapier, and Zeig bought a broadsword, and Lloyd bought a light long sword and a dragon buster. The next couple of days Dart and Rose started hanging out together Reis and Leon were hanging out more and more. Then two weeks later it happened

Sorry for this short chapter wasn't very interesting


End file.
